


Three as One

by Cambiontwins



Series: IThreeLove [2]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Secret Relationship, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of ISpy and the IThreeLove series. The boys deal with what has happened to Jude and try to fix their broken relationship, but with the threat hanging over their heads and some new faces and feelings will they be able to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone, miss me and the story… or just the story. Part 2 of ISpy which has been dubbed the IThreeLove series is finally here and it’s going to be one wild ride this time around. I thought I would get this out before the birthday weekend (me on Saturday and Succubi on Monday) hits us so be happy and enjoy :) Also those first few words of wisdom is something I wrote in one of my books I wrote for the fun of it during NaNoWriMo.
> 
> Chapter 1
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

In darkness everyone hears your cries, but in the light no one cares. A hard truth that defines humanity and shapes us, and helps us understand the usefulness of a smile or laugh faked with masterful skill.

 

Jesus tightened his hold on Connor’s hips as he thrust into him. Each thrust would have sent the boy up his bed but Connor held onto the headboard of his bed as he enjoyed the feeling of having his boyfriend inside of him. Connor arched backwards and Jesus not needing to hear what his boyfriend wanted leaned down to capture the willing lips in a kiss that expressed their love for one another.

 

“I’m close” Connor whispered against soft lips and felt the familiar feeling of a rough hand smoothing its way from his hip to his aching member, “No, just from you… only from your cock” Connor protested and got another loving kiss for it. Jesus brought his hand from a firm thigh up to a firm chest, “Let go” he groaned into his lovers ear and caught Connor with his arm around his chest when he let go of the headboard and he felt that strong arm pull him to a strong and sculpted chest.

 

Jesus picked up the pace, each thrust hitting just right to send Connor into a fit of moans while his arms reached up and backwards to thread through short black hair as he lost himself in the pleasure only his boyfriend could bring him. They moaned together as they tilted their heads just right so that they could once again share their love for each other with a kiss, and this is how Connor fell over the edge. Cum spilled over his bed, coating his sheets and pillows but he didn’t care because he was in heaven and as Jesus stilled inside of him before filling him with his own seed Connor couldn’t help but lose himself even more in this boy that stole his heart.

 

When the two broke their kiss they shared a moment, their eyes locked and spoke their hearts while lips did nothing but smile as they just took in the moment. Jesus pulled out of Connor and helped the boy to lay down on his bed and half on him as they cuddled together on the stained bed; the two not taking their eyes off of each other all the while.

 

What felt like hours later Connor broke the silence, “His coming back tomorrow” Jesus stiffened and Connor could feel it and knew the reason. “Maybe his better now, maybe he wants us back” Connor said again but could see that Jesus wasn’t listening but was instead lost in his thoughts.

 

Flashback

 

The world broke down around Jesus as he read Jude’s words, but nothing changed around him even if he knew that his whole life just changed. “I’m going away… moms think it’s for the best and I think it is too. I don’t think this is going to work anymore, and now that I have had some time to think about it I don’t think it ever would have and I am sorry that I am hurting you two but please understand why I am doing this. Don’t lose each other because I know you two have something together that we never had… Goodbye” Jesus fell to the floor and couldn’t breathe for a moment as the words rang inside of his mind over and over. In Connor’s house he read the same letter and felt the same as Jesus but he didn’t crumble to the ground but instead got up and ran out of his house as fast as his legs could carry him.

 

When Connor rang the bell of the house he considered his second home and there was no answer his heart fell more. Jesus heard the doorbell in the far distance but ignored it in favour of just sitting there and wasting away. Connor found the door was opened so he rushed inside and up the stairs to the room he knew well enough, to the room where it had all started so long ago only to find Jesus on the ground holding a letter similar to the one in his own hand.

 

Jesus felt arms envelop him and a voice he knew well calling him back so he came back, back to the touch and the sound of someone who he hasn’t lost yet. Jesus blinked once… twice then tears came to his eyes and he started to cry before grabbing Connor and hugging him close and once Connor caught up with everything that just happened he dropped the strong façade and broke down into tears as well.

 

End Flashback

 

Connor laid there and waited for Jesus to come back out of his thoughts again. The younger boy played with his boyfriend’s right nipple, he flicked it and pushed it like button lazily while he waited. A kiss to his head told him that Jesus was with him again and the hand sliding down his back told him that he wanted another round, but Connor did want Jesus to just keep doing what he has been doing for three weeks already; he didn’t want him to use sex to not think about Jude or what had happened to the three of them.

 

“Jesus, we should talk to him…” Jesus ignored him and turned his head away to look at the open window, “Ignoring me isn’t the best thing to do and ignoring Jude won’t fix anything either… talk to me babe, please” Jesus heard the plea and the sound of tears that threatened to fall but never will in front of him. “He hurt us and he didn’t even do it face to face. We just got letters that explained nothing and left us shattered, how do you expect me to act… what do you want me to say? That I forgive him for that? That I want him back too? T-t-that I m-miss him ju-just as much… he wouldn’t even talk to us before, so what makes you think he will now” Jesus burst, words he had been keeping inside for so long spilled out and he couldn’t stop himself.

 

“Will you let him in?” Connor asked, his breath ticklish against Jesus’ skin. Jesus knew what his boyfriend meant and he didn’t know if he could; what had happened to Jude had been awful and they both know it but what Jude had down was just as awful because he needed them now and he knew that his little brother knew it. “He thinks he’s protecting us, remember that the people who did that to him are still out there… don’t hold it against him Jesus, just be there for him when he gets back and show him that you still love him. Together we can heal him, and together we will all get past this and put it behind us” Jesus knew Connor was right, the kid was always right when it came to him and Jude.

 

Jesus tilted Connor’s head up to place a kiss on his plumb lips, “I will” he said with a weak smile when he broke away and Connor felt the love for the older boy flare up in his heart again.

 

Jesus was on top of Connor, both of the boy’s legs thrown over his strong shoulders as he thrust into him slowly while they made out. Connor left red marks on Jesus’ back in the wake of his nails scratching down his back as Jesus kept up the slow and deliberate pace while his cock was trapped between two sets of abs that provided just the right amount of friction with the added slickness of the sweat that covered their bodies.

 

As they were now is how they have been since Jude had left, since he had left them alone with each other and even though they were heartbroken, they were still in love. Each move of his hips had the younger boy melt under him while he himself melted inside of said boy, and Jesus loved it like this, slow and meaningful.

 

Neither wanted this moment to end but Connor’s father was going to be back in an hour and even though he was okay with a gay son he wouldn’t be okay with finding his son like this. “We have to hurry” Connor said between kisses and Jesus groaned because he didn’t want their perfect day to end but he knew that it had to, and he didn’t want to lose Connor too.

 

Speeding up Jesus brought forth sounds from Connor that only he could, and he knew that no matter how good his lover was at being on top he was nothing as a bottom when he moved like this. Jesus angled his hips so that he would not just slid against Connor’s prostate but instead jam right up into it with each thrust in. Connor grabbed handfuls of Jesus’ hair and locked his legs around his hips as he felt himself get lost in the feelings his lover stirred in him and when he couldn’t take anymore he spilled his seed onto both of their stomachs and his own chest.

 

Jesus kept thrusting into Connor who was still cumming and didn’t stop until Jesus thrust in one last time, his cock jabbed right into Connor’s prostate before he let go and came. Connor moaned weakly as cum leaked out of his spent member as Jesus cummed against his prostate, and finally when his lover was finished Connor felt his own cock gave a twitch as he too finished cumming.

 

The two laid in each other’s embrace for a little while longer until Jesus pulled out and looked over at the alarm on Connor’s nightstand, “I got to go but I’ll see you tomorrow right?” he said as he stood and started the hunt for his clothes. Connor propped himself up onto his elbows and watched his boyfriend move about, “Yeah, our run first thing and then we go to greet Jude when he gets back” Jesus threw a look at Connor while he pulled his pants on but didn’t say anything else.

 

When he was dressed Jesus walked back to the bed where Connor still laid naked watching him, he leaned down to kiss the boy and deepened it slightly but kept it short, “Love you” he said before leaving the room and the house, but he made sure he locked the door with the key Connor had given him. Connor laid there a little while longer thinking about how he could fix the relationship he had started but he too got up and went for a quick shower before cleaning his room so his dad won’t suspect anything.

 

A man stood across the street watching the young boy through his open window, he typed on his phone before leaving in the same direction as Jesus.


	2. That Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude comes home and thinks back on his life and two OC's come into the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time finally, this chapter doesn’t have any smut but it does have emotion and two new characters who are vital to the story. Thanks again for the reviews and favs, they are awesome.
> 
> Chapter 2  
> That Moment
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

The house looked the same, it didn’t change at all since he had been gone and yet somehow Jude could tell that something was different somehow. “Honey, you okay?” Lena asked from where she stood before the door, the door that Jude knew the whole family was waiting behind to greet them.

 

-Flashback-

 

Jude sat at his desk, his pen in hand as he wrote the two letters that he knew would break the hearts of the two people he loved more than life itself; each word he penned down was followed by tears that rolled down his cheeks softly. The young boy didn’t want to do this but it was the only way that he could think of to keep them both safe, besides not talking anymore.

 

-End Flashback-

 

The young boy looked at the woman who had become a mother to him and he gave her a little nod so that she wouldn’t ask another question that they both knew he wouldn’t answer. Lena gave Jude a loving look before she walked back over to him, she kneeled down in front of him and took him by the shoulders, “No one expects you to be okay with anything right now, and we know that you need time to come to terms with what happened but remember that we are here for you whenever you need us okay” the woman said before hugging the boy tightly.

 

Jude wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how much he wanted her to just hold him until everything was better, but the memory of the men telling him that they would be watching made him stay stoic and wait out the affection.

 

Lena got back up and took Jude’s left hand in her own and led the way to the door and opened it for him, and he was right about the whole family waiting for him. Brandon and Callie jumped to their feet from where they had been sitting at the foot of the stairs when the door opened and Mariana who had been leaning against the wall looked up at her phone. Everyone was looking at him, their faces showing their emotions clearly.

 

Brandon was happy to see him judging from the smile he gave him. Callie was tearing up slightly and took small steps towards him, she was clearly torn between being glad to see him and remembering the reason why he had left in the first place. Mariana didn’t wait for an invitation or worry about him not wanting one as she walked over and hugged him, and he had to admit that he needed that more than anything else but he was wishing that it was her twin instead of her.

 

Jude remembered the hugs Jesus used to give him, and the feeling that came with them; the feeling of being safe and of being complete, but it all seemed like a far of dream at this moment.

 

Stef had greeted her wife first before she turned to watch their children, and as Jude caught her looking at them he gave his other mother a weak smile before his eyes started to wonder in search of the one person he wanted to see more than anything or anyone else. Jude caught sight of familiar chocolate eyes sitting at the top of the stairs looking down at him and his sister, and he couldn’t help but shake as he saw the anger and sadness in them.

 

Mariana felt the body she was hugging tremble and she didn’t even have to look to know why, she smiled and whispered into Jude’s ear, “He missed you, him and Connor both. Please don’t hurt them anymore… let them in okay” she pulled away and acted like she had said nothing.

 

Jude kept his eyes locked with Jesus’ and both Stef and Lena had followed his gaze up the stairs, they knew that something was up with the two but they couldn’t figure out what it was because no one who knew was talking.

 

That night Jesus laid awake in his bed, the sound of Jude’s breathing in the room they shared making his thoughts run wild with the many times he had listened to the young boys breath and sometimes even being the cause of it being laboured. He tried his best not to think about it too much because no matter how much he wanted to just get up and go over and let the boy whom he knew was still awake know that he loved him, and that he won’t ever stop he just couldn’t forget about how Jude had just tossed him and Connor aside, how he had not trusted them enough to let them help him.

 

Jesus turned his head to look at the motionless body laying on the other side of the room, he knew that Jude was looking at him to but he couldn’t see his eyes in the dark room, though he felt them on him and he knew what they were trying to convey. “I know why you did what you did, but I don’t get why you did it” Jesus whispered loud enough to be sure that Jude would hear him and judging from the movement the boy had heard him.

 

Turning onto his other side so that his back was now to the younger boy Jesus closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but something was stopping him. The sound of sobbing could be heard softly from the other side of the room and it wasn’t letting up. Jesus’ heart broke every second he listened to it, so swallowing down his own pride he got up and out of bed and walked over to the source of the sobbing. Jesus pulled back the covers and got in next to Jude and held the smaller body firmly against his own, “I still love you, and I won’t ever stop loving you” he whispered into the shaking bodies ear as he held him.

 

The two laid there and quickly fell asleep in each other’s arms, but during the night Jesus had woken up and after just taking in Jude while he slept he got up and went back to his own bed because no matter how much he loved the boy and wanted to just stay with him he couldn’t forgive him for pulling away. Jesus had told himself that he would wait until Jude apologised before he would let the boy back in and if it made him a bad guy he didn’t care because he was hurting to.

 

The next day wasn’t much different than the one before except that Jude was now back with them all, but Mariana could see that him being back wasn’t helping things much as she watched Jesus and Jude avoid looking at each other. She wondered if something had happened last night, or if maybe the two broke off what they had once had. “Me and Mat are going to the mall later, anyone want to come with us?” she asked, though she was directing her full attention at her brother who didn’t need to know what she was thinking to know what she was thinking, “Sure, I could go along” Jesus said back towards his sister and smiled at the way she beamed.

 

Brandon gave her a look but she just shot him one right back before going back to texting with her friends and Mat who would be picking them up after School. She didn’t want to explain herself to anyone right now and since Brandon has been keeping himself busy with Callie Mariana had taken it upon herself to fix things.

 

“How was he?” Connor asked Jesus during lunch, the two had been having lunch at the spot on the beach where no one could see them, the same spot they had shared so many times with Jude before. “He was the same. He still isn’t talking to anyone, our moms say that it’s his way of working through it and that in time he will start talking again when his ready” Jesus told his boyfriend before taking a bite of his sandwich and going back to staring out at the ocean.

 

“We know why he isn’t saying anything though. Maybe we should tell your mom about the texts?” Connor started, he saw Jesus stop chewing and turn to look at him with fear on his face, “It might help them catch whoever did that to Jude…” Jesus didn’t have to say anything because Connor could see the fear and anger clearly on his face and he couldn’t take that look on his boyfriends face.

 

Jesus trusted his moms and had no doubt that they would be able to help, though he was trying to protect them and keep them safe until he was certain who it was at school who had tortured them.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just that I want things to go back to normal, back to the way that it had been” His words stung Jesus and the teen didn’t want to accept the truth that he felt his lips letting out, “Things will never be the way it was before everything happened. We won’t ever be able to go back to “normal” again because things were never normal to begin with” It was now Connor’s turn to be stung by Jesus’ words.

 

Jesus regretted the words the moment he had said them but he couldn’t take it anymore, between his moms asking him about Jude all the time and Connor doing the same thing he just couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t want to hurt Connor because the boy was all he had left, the only person who understood what he was feeling, but even now he just couldn’t stop thinking about Jude as he looked at Connor and the anger that he felt towards his younger brother showed on his face.

 

The two boys sat in silence for a while and finished their lunches before Jesus broke the silence, “Sorry…” he said before he got up and walked away, and as Connor watched him go he could see the burden he carried, he could see the worry that was clearly visible and it saddened him to see someone he loved hurt so much and not know what to say or do to make everything better.

 

Connor had always thought that Jesus was strong, and the first time he had seen him working out at without a shirt on he had admired how strong his back looked, like the boy could carry the world on his shoulders. Now though he knew better because he could see him being crushed by everything that he held firmly on his shoulders.

 

“You okay?” A voice behind Connor asked and startled the boy, he turned quickly to find a boy about Jude’s age looking at him with big brown eyes. The boy had short red hair and pale skin, and he wasn’t really dressed like everybody else here because he was wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt so Connor knew that this must have been the new kid everyone was talking about.

 

“I’m fine, just worried about a friend. You’re the new kid right, from New York right?” Connor tried to turn the attention away from Jesus and thankfully it seem to work. “Yeah, I’m Max. I moved down here with my dad during the summer because he got a job in the area” Max said after he sat down next to Connor.

 

“Well you’ll love it here, it’s a nice place and going to school on the beach makes school feel like a vacation” Connor said trying to forget about his own worries in favour of making a new friend and being a nice guy.

 

“Yeah I like it here because of the ocean, it’s calming” The boy said looking out at the waves.

 

The two boys sat staring out at the ocean until lunch was over, then they walked to class and to Connor’s surprise they shared their next class and a few others to. Before the day was over Connor had a new friend and a new contact in his phone, and even though Max was a good kid he couldn’t help but feel like he was hiding something but Connor didn’t dwell on it because he wanted to go and visit Jude while Jesus was going out with his sister and her boyfriend.

 

Connor sat across from the Jude in the living room, the two haven’t said a single word to each other and it was starting to unnerve him. “I missed you” Connor said weakly trying to get Jude to at least look at him and stop reading the book in his hands.

 

“Why don’t you look at me, did I do something wrong?” he tried again but still Jude ignored him, though Connor saw how tightly he was gripping the book and he knew that Jude was fight an overwhelming urge to look at him, to talk to him and hold him again.

 

“I heard you’ll be coming to school again in a few days, it will be great to see you again everyday” Connor began, “There is this new transfer from New York in our year… you would like him” Jude at least closed his book now and looked at him. Connor continued to talk about anything and everything, just saying whatever came to mind just so that he could stay with Jude a little longer.

 

Jesus felt like a third wheel as he followed Mariana and Mat around the mall, and he just wished that his sister would get the talk she had planned with him done with already because he wanted to go home. Mariana turned to her brother when Mat ducked into a store quickly for something he need for the band, she looked at her brother and smiled before she started talking.

 

“So, did you and Jude make up?” Jesus had to remind himself that she didn’t judge him because of his feelings for their younger brother before he answered, “Not really” Mariana didn’t look all too happy at his answer though. His sister took a deep breath and gathered herself before she let out the words she had wanted to tell him, “Why not, I thought you said you loved him, or was that just a lie. Jesus, I love you and I will support you always but if you mess with Jude then I will back him and not you” Jesus felt like his sister had just set him on fire. “I know it’s hard to forgive Jude for what he did, but it’s also quite easy to just do it and get it over with, to just move past everything that gets in the way of love, so man up and support the person you claim to love or move aside and move on” every word felt like a dagger stabbing him in the heart over and over.

 

Mariana could see that she had hurt her brother but someone had to tell that he was being stupid, someone had to hurt him so he could get over everything and be there for Jude the way Callie had let her know with a text that Connor was being.

 

Mat had come back shortly after Mariana had told him to “man up” and she had gone back to being a smiling girlfriend who gave her full attention to her boyfriend. Feeling thirsty Jesus broke away from the two lovebirds and walked towards the smoothie shop, though he was so lost in thought that he didn’t see the guy walking out of the shop and they walked right into each other.

 

The smoothie the guy had had spilled over both of them and Jesus had been falling backwards from the impact but a strong arm had stopped his impending impact with the hard floor. It seemed to all have happened in slow motion and when Jesus looked at the face of the guy who had both caused and prevented his fall he couldn’t look away because of piercing blue eyes staring into his own, and then time seemed to come to a complete stand still as they both just stared into each other’s eyes.

 

The guy pulled Jesus back upright before he started to apologise after what felt like forever, “Sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going…” Jesus was still lost in the guy’s eyes that seemed to light up like the morning sky as he talked, but he shook his head to try and think clearly again before he too apologised, “No I should have watched where I was going” the two just stood there staring again.

 

“I’m Alex” the guy said holding his hand out for Jesus to shake and he didn’t even think twice about shaking it, “Jesus” he said back and watched as Alex’s face brightened and somehow his smile made Jesus smile, “So can I buy you a smoothie as an apology?” Alex asked and Jesus didn’t think twice about nodding yes and following the blonde tanned skinned Adonis into the smoothie shop; the guy must have been a surfer or swimmer to look the way he did in his board shorts and tank top, all lean firm muscle under bronzed skin with blonde hair that made Jesus think of the oceans waves.

 

Mariana and Mat had seen the whole scene play out in front of them, and Mariana couldn’t believe that she had seen what she had. Mat on the other hand believed it because he had seen that scene between him and Mariana many time before… that moment in time when you meet someone who just fits in your life so perfectly that you can’t help but want to fit into theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No worries about the pairings changing, it’s just a little plot to liven things up a little and to dig deeper into the boy’s relationship. I will see about another chapter this week, but no promises because there is a lot to get done this week. Hope everyone liked the chapter, and please feel free to drop a review and guess how these two OC’s fit into the story… here’s a hint, read the ending of ISpy again.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


	3. Fighting Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley makes a comeback and Jude decides to fight for the people he loves and Jesus starts pulling away from the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t help but write another chapter, it’s getting good now and I got some good news which put me in a good mood, and when I’m happy I get writers high and just type away. The chapter is short but I am planning on making them a bit longer.
> 
> Chapter 3  
> Fighting Back
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Mariana sat on Jude’s bed with him, she had just told him about what had happened at the mall yesterday and the boy didn’t seem to take it very well. “I told you that he still loves you, and it’s true… but if you don’t let him in then you’re going to lose him and maybe even Connor” Jude wanted to just open his mouth and scream, to just let the whole world know how badly he hurt but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

 

He didn’t want to lose Jesus and Connor, he didn’t want to be alone again… he didn’t think that he would survive it, not after what had happened to him but it seemed like there was no other choice. The only way that he wouldn’t lose the two people he loved the most would be to let them in, to tell them everything but if he did that then he would be putting them at risk and he couldn’t do that, not to them.

 

He looked back up at his sister, her face showed pity, something he didn’t want again and would endure ever again. Getting up and walking out Jude went to the kitchen where Lena was making dinner, he just sat down and watched her and ignored her questions, he just wanted the peace of being near her right now. Mariana had followed him down but didn’t talk to him again when she saw their mother with him, and he was glad because he couldn’t take more of what she had to say.

 

Stef came into the kitchen a little while later and kissed her wife hello before motioning for her to follow her into the living room so that they could talk in private. “We got a lead on the people who hurt Jude, they were hired by someone at the school” Lena gasped at the news, she couldn’t believe that someone at the school wanted to hurt Jude. “How do you know?” Lena asked her wife fearing her answer a little, “Someone came forward with information, and it pointed us at the school” Lena could almost not believe what she was hearing; it had been nearly three months since the incident and the police had made no progress, until now.

 

Jude could only guess from the expressions he saw what they were talking about, and when he saw Lena looking in his direction with the same sad look he had seen on that day he knew that he was right, they were talking about him and what had happened.

 

Jesus had had a good day at school today, he had texted with Alex almost the whole day and he couldn’t help but feel good about having the guy as a friend. Sure he knew that they weren’t really friends since they both hinted towards something more, but at the moment he was happy with just “flirting” he guess he could call it. His good day didn’t last however, because when he got home he was met by stern and stoic faces, and his mother’s asked him to sit down in the living room with the rest of the family, except for Jude.

 

Jesus sat down and looked at the others and only Mariana gave him some kind of hint what this was all about, and it was the look she only gave him when he normally got caught doing something he shouldn’t have done, and it worried him.

 

“We got an anonymous tip today with information about what had happened to Jude, and the information led us to the school” Jesus wanted to throw up… he wanted to bolt but he knew that if he did then he would become their prime suspect and that was the last thing he wanted. Stef looked at her children and wasn’t surprised to see guilty looks on all of their faces, more so with Jesus since the poor boy looked like he wanted to be sick, “We have already begun to look into the staff but the information the tip gave us says that it was a student who had planned the attack” Stef looked at her wife next to her, the two sharing a knowing look before turning their attention towards Jesus.

 

“If you guys know anything you would tell us right” Lena asked and at that moment Jesus looked up and locked eyes with his mother’s and he almost started to cry but luckily his sister came to his rescue, “Of course we would, we want justice for Jude too” their mother’s now turned their attention to their daughter. “What kind of information did you get from the tip, did it say which student might have done it?” Mariana asked trying to get her brother in the clear by drawing everyone’s focus and giving him enough time to compose himself.

 

Stef looked at her daughter with an inquiring look before asking, “Do you know something?” she hoped that Mariana didn’t because she didn’t want to put her through an interrogation. “I don’t, but maybe if you told us more we could help narrow down the list. We know the kids we go to school with after all” Mariana was good Stef thought to herself and could see the girl being a cop someday, but she had been doing this long enough to know when someone knew something but didn’t want to share just so that they could solve everything themselves.

 

Jesus didn’t listen as Mariana and Stef duelled for info, and he didn’t really care at that moment because he just thought of something. Connor had talked about telling the police what they knew, and Brandon had told him that Callie had talked about it to, and now he started to think that it might have been one of them because as far as he knew no one else knew enough to point any fingers at the school and the students.

 

“We received a text saying that a file with information was in a locker at the bus station” Jesus tuned back into the conversation when he heard that, he really had to give his sister credit for being great at getting information.

 

After their family interrogation Mariana called a little family meeting of her own in her and Callie’s room after their moms went to bed. “Callie it wasn’t you was it?” The girl asked her sister but the girl just shook her head not trusting herself to speak without breaking down again, “It might have been Connor, he was talking about it the other day” Jesus said.

 

Mariana had to think for a bit, she had talked to Connor when he came to visit yesterday and then again earlier at school, he didn’t seem like he was going to tell on them. “No, I don’t think it was him. It was a text that led the police to a folder in a locker” Brandon started, “It sounds more like what had happened with Connor a few months ago, and besides if it had been Connor then he would have walked into the Police station and confessed to mom directly. It’s not like him to be this cryptic, but it is just like whoever sent those texts” Brandon finished, what he said seemed to make as much sense to the others as it made to him.

 

“So then what had happened to Jude wasn’t the end of it and now this person is back to further torture him” Callie said, she hardly ever spoke either these days but now she couldn’t stay silent any longer. “It fits, but if this is that person again then we should be prepared for something much worse than the school being invaded by the police” Mariana threw in her two cents again.

 

Everyone thought about it for a while and when no one saw what she meant Mariana explained, “If they investigated students then they will start to find things they shouldn’t, like say the texts and pictures. They are going to find out about you, Jude and Connor” Mariana said pointing at Jesus and watched as the horror of the fact dawned on not just him but on everyone gathered.

 

“We have to stop this somehow” Brandon said, he was trying to lead again Mariana thought to herself but she wasn’t going to give up being the leader just so that he could mess up again. “We have maybe until morning to derail the investigation and get rid of anything that could lead back to us. I know we’ve been looking and that we haven’t gotten anywhere yet, but I have a plan to speed things up a little” Everyone looked at Mariana as she spoke, Brandon didn’t like letting her call the shots but if she had a plan then he would go along with it.

 

Jude laid in bed wondering what the others were talking about, but knowing anyway. He didn’t want them to get into trouble and he knew that that was what this was, it was whoever did this to him coming back for more. Jude closed his eyes and thought back to that moment, to what he had gone through but this time he didn’t cry, this time he didn’t feel helpless and scared. Jude opened his eyes and they were filled with fury, with all the pent up anger and behind that the determination to stop being the victim.

 

It was his turn to go on the offensive and he knew just how to do that, he was going to stop this person from outing them and take them down instead and he already knew how he would do that because he already knew what they looked like.

 

The next day before Stef went to work Jude slipped a note into her hand and disguised it with a hug, the act surprised the woman but she realised what he was doing and quickly composed herself. When Jude went to have breakfast Stef said her goodbyes and went to work, she waited until she was parked in front of the station to open the note, and she gasped at what she saw, or rather read.

 

Jude had described several men in great detail, down to a tiny scar on the ones eyebrow, the kid had just given her his attackers and she didn’t know what to think, he had remembered them in such detail and it horrified her to think that they haunt him like this. Stef didn’t waste time in getting out of her car and walking straight towards the chief to hand in the note so that they could concentrate on finding these men first and bringing them to justice.

 

Jesus avoided Connor at school that day, the teen didn’t want to talk to him right now and because of Mariana’s plan he didn’t really have the time. Mariana had said that she thought it was someone who he knew that was sending the texts, so he was tasked with talking with all of his friends and everyone he had dated before… something he didn’t really want to do.

 

Emma was the easy one to talk to for him, and it didn’t require a plan or reason to talk to her since they were on the same team so he could just start talking. When practise rolled around though Emma was nowhere to be seen, the girl had ditched it because he had seen her around school, the fact that she now seemed to avoid him didn’t count in her favour and made Jesus think that his sister was right and that it was someone he knew.

 

After school Jesus decided to meet up with Alex who had been texting him all day long asking if they could hang out again, and with everything that was happening he wanted to just forget everything, even if just for a few hours. He was texting away while he walked down the street towards the mall, he didn’t even realise that he was being followed.

 

Hayley wanted to know where Jesus was going, she knew that her plan had failed already when no police showed up today to start investigating and find the cell phone with everything on it she stashed under Brandon’s desk. Her first plan may have failed but she was quickly thinking up a new one, but first she needed to find out where Jesus was going because since she saw Connor go home and Jude being home to she couldn’t think of any reason why Jesus would walk in the malls direction with that smitten look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens as Jude gets ready to fight back, and with Hayley up to her old tricks I wonder who will come out on top. Next chapter will have a nice Jude vs Hayley part in it, so look forward to that and also some more info about the OC’s who will play into the larger plot of part 2. Review, it might make me write another update soon, and it’s always fun to hear your comments about the story and your theories too.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


	4. Friends and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are learned and the plot thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still alive, we just took a last minute vacation. Really sorry for making everyone wait but we are thankful for our fans who stay with us through our drawn out updates, you guys rock. Here is the latest chapter to Three as One, also look out for a requested story here in the Fosters fandom.
> 
> Chapter 4  
> Friends and More
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Hayley wanted to scream, but seeing as she was sitting at the lunch table in the middle of a crowded cafeteria she couldn’t. “The cops know what the guys look like. Fix it or I will cupcake” Hayley re-read the text she had just gotten, she couldn’t see the number but knew the little name she hated more than the guy who called her that; she really didn’t want to deal with these people but they were the best at this kind of thing and she needed their help to get Jesus back.

 

“Hayley. You got a minute?” the girl looked up to see the boy she was doing all of this for, and she didn’t really want to deal with him right now so her head quickly thought up some way to get out of there. “I don’t really have time but if it’s important I can spare a minute or two” she said with a smile; she had already figured out what the boy had been doing for the past two weeks, they suspected that it was someone he knew and she wanted to throw them off of her trail with kind words and smiles.

 

“It kind of is yeah, I just wanted to know if we’re okay… I mean about how we left things… we’re friends right?” She almost wanted to laugh at the stupidity of the question but instead she hid her feelings behind a smile. “I wouldn’t say we’re friends, but yeah we’re okay and who knows maybe one day we will be friends again” she covered with an ease that would have scared her if it didn’t give her a high that she couldn’t go without.

 

She waited for Jesus to process what she had said, her eyes darted only once over his shoulder to his sister who she knew was behind everything before she turned her attention back to her ex. “Look, if that’s all I really have to go. But even we should hang out some time, get back to being friends” she started as she got up and then ended with a gentle squeeze to his shoulder and a comforting smile before leaving slowly; she had to resist the urge to look over her shoulder to see what was happening.

 

“I’m going to have to deal with Mariana or she might ruin everything” the girl thought to herself as she walked down the hall to her next class to talk to her teacher about a project. Before she could walk into the classroom though Emma stopped her by standing in her way, Hayley didn’t want to deal with the girl but she still put on her fake smile and asked in the sweetest voice, “Can I help you?”

 

“It was you… wasn’t it?” Emma asked and if Hayley hadn’t been suspecting that the girl knew she would have let her face fall but instead, “You caught me, I was the one who messed up the experiment in class yesterday, that’s why I am going to see the teacher. Now if you’ll excuse me” she felt her victory as she walked past the stunned girl and into the classroom, this time her face did fall as she saw the vice-principle and her adopted son.

 

Lena was talking to her science teacher while Jude sat at one of the tables, their eyes met for a moment before Lena called her attention, “Hayley, sorry I was just saying how we had already talked to you about what happened yesterday and that there wasn’t any reason not to let you redo the experiment, under closer observation though” Hayley listened but her mind was on Jude, she knew the kid had heard her speak at least once during it all and if she said a single word right now then he might remember that little detail like he seemed to remember the others. Lena and her teacher were starting to give her weird looks so she had to quickly come up with a way out of this, so she did the only thing she could think of… she started to tear up and cry before running out of the classroom.

 

Jesus walked out of school still texting with Alex, they had become such good friends that they met almost daily. As he walked with his face glued to his phone he got another text, “If you keep walking like that you might trip” and it confused him as he re-read it again but before he could ask what he had meant Alex sent him another text, “Look up” and suddenly it made sense.

 

Looking up Jesus saw Alex leaning against his car with his trademark smirk that had him blushing every time, “Hey there” the guy said and waved at him and Jesus smiled before waving back. “What are you doing here, are you stalking me?” Jesus asked when he stopped in front of the man who had become his best friend.

 

Alex laughed before he pointed back to the school where Jesus saw Connor talking to another kid, “I’m picking up my brother, Max” Jesus frowned before turning back to face Alex, “I didn’t know you had a brother” but once again only a laugh, “You never asked, and whenever we hang out we don’t talk about our families or work slash school, we just have fun so no surprise there” he knew it was true and felt guilty that he had acted the way he did, “Sorry” he said before turning back to look at the two boys as they walked over.

 

“Hey there brat, ready for the movies?” Alex asked his brother when he and Connor joined them at the car, Sam nodded like a crazy person while Jesus and Connor sneaked glances at each other because they hadn’t really talked since Jude came home. “You want to join us Jesus? I promised Max here that I would take him and his friend to the movies and I hate feeling like a third wheel” Alex asked before he noticed how the two boys were looking at each other, he didn’t however call them on it since Jesus had said that he was in a relationship that was strained, so he guessed that Connor must be who he had meant.

 

Jesus took a while before he answered, “I don’t know, maybe another time” he saw how Alex was looking at him and knew that the guy must have figured it out and he wasn’t quite ready to admit that he is dating a guy. “Awe come on, Alex never shuts up about you so you have to come or we won’t be able to watch the movie without hearing about you the whole time” both Jesus and Alex blushed at Max’s words and Connor just looked like he wanted to bolt.

 

Jesus was looking from brother to brother and he felt himself cave as he saw the ones pleading and the others determined looks, “Fine, I’ll go” it had sounded like an explosion when Max jumped up and down yelling out how happy he was that he was finally meeting his brothers special new friend.

 

Since Jesus had tagged along Max had insisted that he and Connor watch the movie alone so Jesus and his brother could hang out, and so with them waiting at a small café outside the movie theatre Jesus and Alex hung out, but didn’t say a word. “So you and Connor, I didn’t see that coming” Alex began, his words making Jesus tremble, “Yeah, but it’s more like a secret relationship” Jesus could see Alex thinking about it before he finally asked the obvious question, “Don’t you have two moms, what’s the problem?” and now was the time Jesus had to decide; did he let Alex in even though he clearly didn’t know him that well or does he make up some lie and distance himself from the guy.

 

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, Alex wasn’t pushing him for answers and he hated that the guy had made up his mind for him with how supportive he was being by not pushing for information. “Me and Connor are a secret because I am also dating his other boyfriend… my adopted brother” Jesus waited and watched, he made sure not to even blink as he watched how Alex reacted when he told him that but the guy didn’t so much as flinch or frown as he looked right back at Jesus.

 

“Really, that’s fascinating. I once knew this guy who dated his own twin along with her boyfriend… so I have seen first-hand how a three way relationship can work” Jesus was not expecting that kind of a reaction from him at all and he couldn’t do much more then stare slack jawed at him. “Be honest, you thought I would freak out didn’t you?” Alex asked and Jesus gathered himself before he nodded sheepishly, “A few years ago I might have but I have seen things that would make your relationship look normal. And trust me when I say that it’s normal, because there are plenty of people in three way relationships these days and more times than not there are siblings sharing another” Jesus didn’t think that Alex could have been any more perfect at this point.

 

“I just told you my deepest darkest secret. What’s yours?” Jesus asked timidly and looked down at the table to not see the look he thought Alex would be wearing, but Alex didn’t sound mad when he did start talking, “I maintain a few websites for the porn industry, and I even stared in a few of their productions” Jesus wasn’t expecting that but he was curious to know more. Alex could see Jesus wanted to know more so he told him more, after all the teen did trust him enough to share his secret, “I was young and needed money to take care of Max because our useless father wasn’t much help so I started learning how to make websites. It didn’t take much time to get a few small time clients who wanted to make websites where they jerked off on for the world to see and from there I made the right contacts and got bigger clients” Jesus listened intently as Alex talked and the look the teen had on his face made Alex chuckle before he continued, “When I came of age my clients started to ask me if I wanted to make little extra money and at the time I couldn’t refuse so I ended up working for them for a few months; I still work with them every so often but otherwise I just keep the websites in order and enjoy my life” Alex finished as he made eye contact with Jesus.

 

The two didn’t get a chance to continue talking as Connor and Max came walking up to them, the two talking happily about the movie they had just watch. The four teens were just sitting at the café and just talked for another hour before a man walked up to them, “Dad” Max said as he got up and hugged him, “Hey there, did you enjoy spending time with your brother?” the man asked with a smile that Jesus could see was clearly faked.

 

While Max talked to his father the man ignored the rest of them, and Alex did the same to the man as well, the tension was getting to both Jesus and Connor and they kept glancing at each other for support. “So is this the new toy Max has been telling me about? A little young for you Alex, but then again your kind don’t really care do they, one cupcake is just like another” Jesus went red with anger as he heard the man talk about his own son like that while Connor looked like he was trying to fuse with the chair he was sitting on.

 

Alex didn’t even seem fazed by the man’s words, “Must have got that from you, what with you dating girls my age… speaking of which, how is Helen?” Jesus couldn’t believe how calm Alex was being and how unfazed their father looked at the come back, “That little cupcake was too much trouble… well I have work in the morning so let’s go Max” the man didn’t even wait for Max and instead just started walking and let the kid catch up.

 

Jude couldn’t move as he looked at the pictures on his pillow, the pictures of him, Connor and Jesus together. He got hold of himself and quickly gathered them up and hid them under his pillow just as the door to his shared room opened, “Jude, honey Connor wants to know if you want to hang out down stairs?” Lena asked her son who looked guilty back at her, he didn’t want to leave the pictures there in case someone found them but he didn’t want to stand Connor up again either so he just nodded and waited for his mother to leave before he took the pictures and shredded them in the shredder by Jesus’ desk.

 

Jude walked down stairs hoping that there weren’t any more pictures around the house and wondering how they had gotten there in the first place. He and Connor sat playing video games for a few hours before the other boy went home a little happier than he had been and Jude was happy that he could spend time with him again without being scared, because it was now open war between him and whoever did this to him and he wasn’t going to lose.

 

Emma took a deep breath while she stood across the street from the Foster-Adams house, she had made up her mind to come and talk to Stef about Hayley. She started to walk across the street when suddenly out of nowhere a car came right at her and hit her, it didn’t stop or even slow down as it sped away leaving the girl laying on the ground. A man who had been watching the house took a picture before leaving the scene and the girl to her fate.

 

I think I might have been a bit harsh with Emma, but something dramatic had to happen to make her keep quiet and this was all I could think of. I thought that I would let you guys decide two things, 1) Should Emma live or die? 2) Who should figure out that it was Hayley, Jesus and Alex, Marianna, Jude or Connor? I am thinking this series will also have ten chapters so you guys have time to really think it through. Thanks for reading, please review.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


	5. If You Love Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threats and Goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoy and as always review because even though we don’t answer back it is great to see your thoughts on our stories. If you guys would like us to answer you though we could start to do so in our chaptered fics.
> 
> Chapter 5  
> If You Love Him
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

“So Alex, Jesus tells us that you maintain a few websites for a living. That must be an interesting field of work” Lena asked while she passed the salad to Stef who sat next to her who then passed it to Jude who was sitting next to her with Max next to him. Lena had seen Jesus and Alex talking outside of the school a week ago and had wanted to invite him to dinner so that they could get to know the older boy, but then Emma got hit by a car in front of their house and it got postponed until now.

 

Max was giving Jude weird looks every so often, the boy trying to draw Jude out of his silence with little motions and comments. Alex found it funny how his brother was trying to befriend the boy, it just goes to show that he was a good kid, “It is, I have met a few people that can only be described as interesting. Though mostly I just do it so that I can be close to my little brother” he finally replied to the woman’s question, Jesus looked relieved when his moms accepted his answer and didn’t interrogate him any further.

 

“So you moved here to be closer to your brother?” Stef asked, and she could see the older kid smile again along with Jesus who was sitting next to him, “After our mom died it was just me and him. Our father isn’t the most reliable person so I stepped up and took care of Max, I would do anything for him, that’s what family is” Stef raised an eyebrow at the boys answer before looking at her wife next to her. Lena looked back at Alex and her son who sat next to him, she could see that the two were in the between space of friends and more than friends and she didn’t want to do or say anything that might ruin whatever this was becoming.

 

The conversation continued while they ate, Stef and Lena asking more questions while Alex replied. Sometimes the questions were directed at Jesus about his day and wrestling, but mostly they stayed on the topic of their guests.

 

Brandon, Mariana and Callie had somewhere else to be that night. Mariana was at the hospital talking with Emma along with Hayley while Callie and Brandon had said something about band practise. The whole table suddenly stopped eating and talking, they looked at Jude when they heard something they hadn’t heard in a long time, the boy was laughing after Max had whispered something into his ear; the shock wore off though and everyone smiled at the two and went back to their own conversation.

 

Stef and Lena drew their conclusions about Alex and Max, that they were just two kids who had been dealt a bad hand, but who didn’t let it get them down. The two moms looked at them both and could see that they were just trying to get through life, to just stay by each other’s side because that’s all they knew.

 

Neither boy had shared their joke, or any of the others after that. Stef and Lena were okay with it though because Jude was happy, for the first time in a very long time the boy was happy. The rest of dinner went along smoothly and without any more interrogating from Stef and Lena, but when the two moms had gone to get dessert Lena pulled her wife aside, “They like each other, Jesus can’t stop smiling at Alex and it’s the same for Alex too” Stef had taken a quick look back to the table to see that her wife was right, “We should be supportive and let him come to us with this, give them time to figure things out for themselves first” the two shared their own moment before returning with ice-cream and knowing smiles.

 

Jude had watched Jesus the same way their mothers had, and he had also seen the way Jesus was looking at Alex and he knew all too well what was behind that look because he and Connor had both worn it before they got together. He looked at Max while the kid talked a mile a minute about what he and Connor had done at school that day and Jude couldn’t help but think about how happy Connor had been when he had told Jude about his new friend. Jude wasn’t afraid of losing Connor because they were still in love, he and Connor had been fixing things between them slowly but he couldn’t help but to feel a little jealous every time his boyfriend talked about Max, now though he understood; Max was contagious, whenever you were around him you couldn’t help but be happy.

 

Jesus and Alex were sitting in the living room talking about school while Stef and Lena were cleaning up in the kitchen, but when they heard something else they hadn’t heard in a long time they stopped what they were doing and stared. Jude hadn’t even noticed that he had begun to comment on the things Max was talking about and from the way the boy continued to talk he wasn’t aware either, or he didn’t care.

 

Lena had cried softly while Stef comforted her. Alex and Jesus had both just sat there and stared at the two boys as it went on; it was only when Jude noticed himself that the conversation stopped, he looked around the room at everyone before he felt something inside of himself wake back up from a long sleep that he got up, walked over to his moms and hugged them both, “I love you” he whispered as they hugged him back.

 

Jesus couldn’t believe it, Jude had spoken for the first time in months and he couldn’t explain in any words how much he had missed hearing his brothers voice, which is why he couldn’t help but feel the same feeling that Jude had been feeling… hope.

 

“You’re sure?” Brandon asked Mat who nodded at him, “Yeah, I was talking to an old friend of mine yesterday and he says that what had happened to Emma was no accident and was done by a pro” both Brandon and Callie looked at the boy as he spoke, his words only making them worry more. “So it’s true that someone at our school had hired someone to do all of this” Callie said, her voice sounded as shaky as her body was at that moment.

 

Brandon thought about everything, they had cleared everyone they had thought to be suspects and there was no one left and yet the truth was that they had missed something, something big. “Any idea who these people are?” He asked Mat who only shook his head, “We should tell Stef” Callie jumped in trying to keep her voice steady but failing.

 

“We don’t know much about these people, but just think about Emma. She was probably going to do just what you want to do now, and look at her… she doesn’t remember anything about the last few months, she barely remembers what had happened to Jude” Callie was shaking so much that Brandon could feel it from his side of the couch so he scooted closer to put an arm around his sister to be.

 

Mat and Brandon had waited for Callie to calm down a bit before they continued their conversation, “Until we know who is behind all of this we can’t really do anything” Brandon said as he let go of Callie when she stopped shaking, “I don’t think we need to wonder for very long though” Mat said without thinking but he got both of their attention.

 

“What do you mean?” Callie asked and Mat looked at them like they were kidding until he saw that they weren’t, “Mariana said that Jesus was falling for this guy he met, Alex” he said like it made sense but he still saw only confusion as he looked at them. “Jude, Connor and Jesus were easy pickings, but someone like Alex isn’t. Just think about it, Jude didn’t put up much of a fight but from what Jesus had told Mariana when they talked a while back Alex would be a lot harder to pick on” Brandon recalled the twins talking in hushed voices some time ago after Emma got hit by the car.

 

“Mariana said that Alex learned to defend himself because his father was abusive, and that he has been teaching Jesus some things too” Mat began, the teen stopping to think about how his girlfriend had phrased it, “Alex might be the perfect bait to lure out the villain” both Brandon and Callie nodded, they could see the advantage of Alex now and how whoever had hurt Jude couldn’t have known that Jesus would find comfort in someone like Alex.

 

Emma groaned as she opened her eyes, she had dosed off while talking with Mariana but the girl must have left because the room was dark, but she wasn’t alone as she heard the humming. “You remember everything don’t you?” Hayley asked as she stopped humming, though she went back to it afterwards. Emma reached for the emergency button but a larger hand grabbed it before she could, she looked up at the face of a man that she remembered from a police sketch.

 

“She asked you a question” the man said as he moved a little closer, “I… do” Emma said, her voice breaking as she feared for her life. “This was a warning, I don’t want to kill anyone. These people though aren’t as soft as me, and they don’t like people talking about them” Hayley said motioning towards the man next to Emma, “I had told them that I would stop you from saying anything, but when you didn’t take the out I gave you they stepped in… though you got lucky… you survived” Emma was crying as she heard the girl talking, “Best to do what Jude is doing. KEEP. YOUR. MOUTH. SHUT” Hayley got up quickly making Emma flinch before she realised that the girl and man were just leaving and not going to finish the job.

 

“You think she learned her place?” the man asked while they walked, Hayley shook her head, “Not likely, the girls tough. The second she leaves this place you should get rid of her” the man was taken aback by her words. “You told us that no one was to die during this job, what changed your mind?” Hayley gave a little laugh before she spoke again, this time stopping and turning towards the man, “Nothing will stand between me and Jesus, and if getting him back means I have to kill everybody he knows then so be it” the man smiled as he saw the dark glint in her eyes, “The boss was right about you and this job, it is fun” he said with a toothy grin.

 

Jude laid in his bed listening to Jesus type on his phone, the boy turned his head to look at his brother, his lover and one of the people he truly loved with all of his heart, he saw him smile and not be the source of it, he saw him laugh and not be the one to cause it and it broke him. “If you love it then let it go” the old saying ringing in his ears as he got up and walked the short distance to Jesus’ bed. Jesus looked up at him as he stood there and he couldn’t help but feel a tug in his chest as he saw the concern written on his face, “Everything okay?” Jesus asked him but he didn’t answer, instead he leaned down and placed a kiss first on Jesus’ forehead and then his lips, it was nothing romantic or anything like that. Jude had tears in his eyes when he stood back up and looked at the shocked face of his older brother, because they both now knew that that was all they would be… brothers.

 

Jesus watched Jude turn and walk back to his bed, the boy stopped half way there though, “You should tell him how you feel… it’s okay to like him you know, his a cool guy and his good for you” the boy said before he went back to his bed and turned so that his back was to Jesus. What had started as a note inviting him to sex and became a relationship he would have done anything to keep came to an end with Jude telling him to be happy with someone else, with Jude letting him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Emma lives… for now at least. Big news for the readers of this story, the next chapter will be the showdown between Jude and Hayley, they will clash and the truth will come out (But what truth?). I thought I would tease you lot with that, and sit back to see how you guys think it will go; we have chosen the last stage, and drawn up the plot… here is what awaits someone in the next chapter… death.
> 
> This has been laying on my phone since I typed it on there because we were away from our computers for a while, but we are back and are updating a few fics.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


	6. You Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two deaths and two kidnappings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been so long I almost forgot about this fic... nope not really, just been taking a break from the Fosters fandom but now I am back in the mood for it so I will be finishing this story soon. This part of the IThreeLove series will also have ten chapters like ISpy did so only four more after this one.  
> Hope everyone enjoys this little filler chapter and the death of not one but two characters :)
> 
> WARNING!!! This chapter contains character death, so if you don’t like that than don’t read.
> 
> Chapter 6  
> You Lose
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

The air was cold, colder than it should have been. The moment Jude had gotten out of bed he had felt something was off, the boy felt the fear of this unknown feeling grip him and not let go; he saw something off about the bed across from his, Jesus wasn’t in it and it worried him even more. Jude made his way over to the door that was opened slightly, something that both he and Jesus hated; he reached out a shaking hand to open the door to find the empty space between the rooms... then he heard a creak of the floor behind him so he turned to confront whatever had caused it.

 

Jesus stood before Jude, the older boy gripping his chest where blood was soaking his shirt in its path downwards towards the floor where it formed a puddle. Jude screamed but no sound came out, instead he only heard Jesus ask the same question again and again, “Why didn’t you stop her?” the question rang in Jude’s ears instead of the scream he let out. He only stopped hearing Jesus’ voice when the rest of his family appeared in a similar way, their blood pooling around him... he looked down only to notice that it wasn’t their blood he was standing in though, but his own spilling forth from a wound in his abdomen.

 

Falling to his knees Jude saw a face in his blood smiling at him, her smile making him sick as she watched him bleed out. He looked up back at Jesus to see a face come into view behind him, claw like hands holding him to her as her sharp white teeth bit into his neck and rip out a chunk of flesh. Jude watched as Jesus bled out in the arms of another, he watched the life leave the eyes he had gotten lost in, “I will have him or no one will, and I will eat you all if you don’t give him to me” Hayley said, her face now clear as day as Jude remembered her.

 

Jude woke up, he didn’t even sit up as he just came out of whatever that could have been called. He looked over at his phone before picking it up to see what time it was... 04:34am, it was early but early enough to do what he had to do. Getting out of bed Jude walked over to Jesus where he still slept, he picked up his phone and browsed through his contacts until he found Hayley’s, he sent her a quick text from Jesus’ phone before locking it and putting it back where he found it.

 

After getting dressed and grabbing his phone Jude snuck out of the house as softly as he could, he didn’t want to have anyone else get hurt because of something he had started and that is why he was going to finish this himself. The place he had told Hayley to meet wasn’t that far so he walked there instead of taking his bike, he gathered whatever courage he had in him with each step he took hoping that he would be able to do what needed to be done, that he would be able to either convince Hayley to stop or to let her take him and leave the others alone.

 

Hayley had been so happy when she got the text from Jesus; she had already been awake, or rather she couldn’t sleep until she figured out how to get rid of this Alex person. But dealing with Alex was far from her mind now as she stood waiting for Jesus in the secluded part of the park, she could hardly contain her excitement as she waited.

 

Hearing someone coming she turned to look, though who she saw wasn’t who she had wanted to see... Jude stood not ten feet from her staring at her with eyes that told her that he knew everything and that Jesus was not coming. Hayley lost it in that moment, the girl pulled a gun from her purse she had brought which had been just big enough to hide it in; she pointed the gun at Jude and pulled the trigger.

 

Jesus woke up with a start, something was wrong and he didn’t know what until he looked over at Jude’s empty bed. He sat upright so quickly he got dizzy; grabbing his phone with shaky hands to check the time hoping that he had overslept only to find that it wasn’t even five in the morning and that he had gotten a reply from Hayley agreeing to meet him.

 

Jesus checked the time on the text and saw that he could not have sent it, especially since he never sent it in the first place; then suddenly everything fell into place... It had been Hayley all this time and Jude had remembered it was, how could he have not seen through her lies like Jude clearly did. Grabbing random clothes that lay on the floor he got dressed and ran to his mothers’ room, bursting through the door so quickly that both Stef and Lena woke with a start, “Help...” was all Jesus could get out as his fear kept him from speaking.

 

Jude didn’t even have time to react when he saw and heard the gun, the hate in Hayley’s eyes the only thing that he could remember before it happened. Someone had jumped at him from the left, someone who had yelled his name in a playful manner; looking down he saw that he was on his knees in a pool of blood holding someone in his arms, the boy in his arms looked familiar but only when he heard someone yell out did he know who he was holding... it was Max.

 

Hayley ran the second she saw what she had done, and the guy who had come with her just in case ran as well but he did so for a different reason, he did so to tell his boss that their client had just shot his youngest son. Jude couldn’t move as he looked down at the limp form of Max, the boy peaceful and still by the time that Alex reached them and took the boy from his arms; Jude tuned out the young man as he screamed his brother’s name over and over, he tuned them out and looked at the lights of the police cars stopping close by.

 

Jesus had heard the shot just as they pulled up to the park, the first thought to go through his mind was that she had shot Jude which had caused him to jump out of the car, his mother close behind him yelling after him. It was only when Jesus saw Jude sitting there with a blank stare and Alex holding a bloodied Max that it all sank in, Hayley had tried to kill Jude... had had him raped and beaten just so that he would get out of the way... just so that he would get back together with her.

 

Hayley was sitting at the bus station, her hair dyed and cut; she tried to look calm but she was freaking out as she sat waiting for her bus to come in before the police caught onto her. “You’re not as calm as you think you are cupcake” a rough voice said from behind her which made her jump, but when she saw who it was she relaxed a little, “You have to help me, I killed some kid who got in the way and I think they’re onto me” she said turning to the man who only smirked at her.

 

“Yes they are, but don’t worry cupcake... we take care of our clients” he said holding his hand out for her to take which she did, but once she did he squeezed and pulled her against him so that it looked like a father hugging his daughter goodbye and good luck, “Especially when they killed my son...” Hayley’s eyes widened as realisation sank in along with the knife that slowly made its way to her heart. Looking around to make sure no one was watching the man pulled Hayley along with him out of the bus station, the girl dead by the time he tosses her into the back of a truck, “Make sure she is never found and bring me that boy, it’s time we finished this damned job and left” he said to the driver before getting into his own car and leaving.

 

Jesus sat at home, Stef had told him to go home and wait for her to come back so that they could talk. The teen worrying about what to tell his mother and whether or not he should just come out and tell her everything... Brandon across from him was looking at him waiting for their story which they were going to tell but he didn’t know why he was waiting for him to come up with it.

 

His sister and Callie were up stairs with Jude, the boy still in shock about what had happened. Lena was in the kitchen thinking about what she had missed, about why Hayley would do everything that Jesus had said she did; but she couldn’t come up with anything as she thought, nothing made sense as she played through all the possible outcomes. She heard a knock at the door so she got up to go and see who it was but when she opened the door she was grabbed and then everything went black.

 

Brandon was the first to see the two large men walking into the house, he stood up and when he did so did Jesus, “The boss wants that one” a third man said coming into the room pointing at Jesus. The other two men pulled out guns and pointed them at Brandon and Jesus, “Scream or try anything and the others die... after some fun” the man said again when he saw Brandon putting himself between Jesus and them while looking at the stairs.

 

The two men had grabbed them, both of them hitting them over the head with their guns before picking up their limp bodies and leaving, “The boss only wanted the one but I guess we can figure out something to do with the other one too” the lead man said as the two were pushed into the back seat of an SUV. Callie, Mariana and Jude never even heard anything as they listened to music softly and talked about what had happened to Max.

 

When Lena had come to and saw what had happen they had found out when she came bursting into the room with tears streaking down her face; when Jude saw his adoptive mother he thought back to his dream and he felt the same bad feeling again when he saw the DVD in her hand with bold letters spelling out “YOU LOSE”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who was right about who would die, bet no one saw Max being one of the deaths. So everybody who thought Alex and Max were bad guys and in on it all turned out to be wrong, they were just a means to an end... bonus points and a one shot to anyone who can guess what Alex’s role was in the story and why I decided to kill off Max and not him, you have until the next update. Now who liked the why I killed off Hayley, I don’t really think I did a good job and that I could have done it better but I am so damn tired and my brain is so fried that I am amazed I even wrote any kind of update.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


	7. Lost Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama draws to a slow close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get part 2 of this series finished now so bear with me. This chapter is also on the short side so I am sorry for that but I will try and make the chapter that matters longer; and as explicit as I can. P.S. No one guessed Alex’s role in the series yet so feel free to continue guessing.
> 
> WARNING!!! This chapter contains some mild torture and a little explosion and gunfire. If this bothers you please click the back button.
> 
> Chapter 7  
> Lost Guilt
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Lena sat listening to her wife talk to the other police in the house, their house that had held so many happy memories had become a really bad story itself. She couldn’t believe what had happened less than an hour ago, that more of her kids had been taken from her, that she had to go through the pain of not knowing again... the fear that they would find both Brandon and Jesus like they had found Jude haunted her, as much as the memory of the night they found him still did.

 

She had told the kids to stay upstairs so that the police could do their jobs, but something was bothering her as she sat thinking about what she had missed, about why all of this was happening in the first place. Hayley had started it all by having Jude beaten and worse, but why did she do that if she wanted to get back together with Jesus; what did hurting Jude have to do with her winning back her son, the thought kept playing over and over in her head as she sat looking at the stairs. Lena didn’t notice Alex walking into the room, the teen did say something to her but Stef had called him over before he could bother her wife who didn’t even hear him.

 

Deciding that she had to get to the bottom of this Lena got up and went upstairs, the woman determined to understand why Hayley would have Jude attacked and now probably have both Jesus and Brandon going through the same beating that he had had to endure. Opening the door to the bedroom Jesus and Jude shared she found the younger of the two sitting on his brothers bed, his hands wiping at tears that fell every so often; she closed the door behind her before giving a quick look to make sure that she wasn’t followed, afterwards she sat down on her sons bed next to her other son, “What aren’t you telling me?” she asked as she placed a hand on the boys back.

 

Jude looked up at the woman whom he loved, one of the women that had become his mother and who he would do anything for, and yet now that he was asked the one question that he had been dreading for so long he couldn’t even look her in the eyes. The hand on his back didn’t push him and the other that hugged him to her didn’t either, but he could hear her heart breaking as she held him tightly, “I’m sorry...” he sobbed out over and over again, the boy breaking as he thought about how he didn’t want to lose his new family at the cost of his own heart wanting what it did.

 

Lena didn’t push him for an answer as to what he was sorry about; she knew that he would tell her soon enough as long as he knew that she would love him regardless, “No matter what it is I promise that it won’t change how I feel about you Jude. Stef and I will love you no matter what you do or who you are, and you should know that” Lena said, and listened as the sobbing subsided and was replaced by words she never thought she would hear coming from Jude; the young boy spilled everything that he had been holding in and she didn’t know what to do with what she found out.

 

“Wakey, wakey boy. I would hate to do this without seeing those pretty eyes filled with fear looking at me” the rough voice said, a voice Jesus recognised. The teen blinked a few times to focus his eyes better because of how dark it was in the room but after his eyes got used to the darkness he saw the face of the man he remembered as Alex and Max’s father, he turned to his right to look to where the man was looking to see the shape of his older brother laying on the floor motionless. “Don’t worry his alive, but he woke up before you did and made a ruckus so I had my men shut him up” Jesus snapped his eyes back to the man who had gotten his wish, Jesus’ eyes were filled with fear as he realised who this man really was... he was the man who had hurt Jude.

 

“Judging from that sweet look you have figured out that I was the one who did that cupcakes dirty work” Jesus swallowed as the man confirmed his suspicions and he started to struggle against the handcuffs that bound his hands to chains that were fixed to the ground, his efforts only intensified when the man got up and walked over to him. “That bitch killed my son because she wanted to kill that other brat you used as a cock warmer. She took away the one thing in my life that I still loved, so now I am going to take away the thing she loves most in this world” Jesus paled at the man’s words; he stopped struggling and looked up at the man as he pulled a knife from behind his back, “Don’t worry, I’m very good with this so you will feel everything” the smile the man had on his face as he said it had Jesus wishing that he was already dead.

 

Brandon came to when a scream pierced through the darkness and the pain his body was in. His hands were still bound he saw the second he opened his eyes, but before he could move another scream sounded through the darkness and it was only after he heard the scream again that he realised who it was that was screaming. Brandon forced himself upright just in time to see the man that had ordered his beating cutting a shallow cut from Jesus’ left elbow to his shoulder with a wicked smile on his face, “Finally awake, and here I thought my men might have been a little too forceful with their fists” the man said, he turned to look at Brandon at the same time as he cut another line next to the previous one.

 

Brandon tried to crawl to his brother but the chains that bound him to the floor didn’t allow him, the man though let out a chuckle as he kept trying to get to Jesus. “Don’t worry Brandon, I won’t kill him just yet... just make him feel as much pain as I can” somehow the words didn’t make Brandon feel any better, but there was nothing he could do but watch as this man drew the knife across his brothers right cheek.

 

Trying to speak to this madman would result in another beating Brandon thought as he continued to watch his brother get cut; Jesus trying to not scream anymore but the man made it his mission to make sure that each cut hurt. “Your tough kid, I admire that” he said before walking back to his chair picking up a water bottle, “Want some?” he asked holding it out in Brandon’s direction but the teen did nothing but continue to stare at him with hate, “It’s not for you anyhow” the man said as he opened the bottle while walking closer to Jesus.

 

Jesus smelt it before he felt it... lemon juice. The teen screamed as the lemon juice was gently poured down his cut up shoulder, “There’s that sound I love to hear” Jesus heard as lemon juice continued to run down his arm. Brandon wanted to beg but the threat that had been repeated as he was beaten kept him from saying anything, “Open your mouth just once and the pain doubles” so instead of saying anything he fought against his restraints to try and at least take the man’s attention away from his brother who had collapsed onto the floor where he laid crying and begging for the man to stop.

 

Stef sat in the car next to Alex, the teen having driven them along with the rest of the police to a warehouse that he had followed his father to not that long ago. “You’re sure this is the place?” Stef asked the young man who turned to her and nodded, she didn’t really understand it but she believed him and trusted him for some reason so she spoke into the radio and watched as SWAT approached the warehouse followed by the police.

 

“Sir, we have cops at the door” one of the men said coming back into the room where Jesus and Brandon were bound. The man had Jesus by the hair, holding him up by it and nothing else while he played with the knife in front of the boys eyes, “Give them some toys to play with, and toss them that one while we get ready to leave” the messenger didn’t even reply as he turned back around and walked off; a few seconds later two others came back in and walked over to Brandon and beat him back to the ground before undoing his handcuffs and dragging him out of the room.

 

“Your brother might live through this for now but don’t think for a second that I am going to let you see him ever again. And after I have mourned my son I will be coming back here to finish what I will start with you” the man leaned closer until Jesus could feel his breath against his ear, “I am going to kill each and every one of those people that you love and hold dear, and I am going to do it slowly” Jesus didn’t even have time to finish taking in his words before an explosion shook the building.

 

Stef watched from the car as Brandon was thrown from the railing on the second floor, the teen screaming as he landed while SWAT ran over to him. The two SWAT members had just dragged Brandon clear of the warehouse when there was an explosion from the same railing that he had been thrown from. Stef gasped when she saw the front of the building go up in flames, she didn’t care that she had been ordered to stay in her car and watch Alex as she jumped out and ran to the front of the warehouse. If one of the SWAT members hadn’t have seen her and pulled her out of the way the gunfire that started up would have killed her.

 

Jesus had been shocked when the explosion shook the building, but when the shock wore off and he heard the sounds of gunfire he started to cry again, the knowledge that they might be shooting Brandon or his mother who had come to save them ran through his mind and he found himself begging again for the man to just stop but the man ignored him as he ran the knife slowly from Jesus’ abdomen to his chest again and then back down again; he didn’t cut the young teen as he ran the knife up and down his body as he stared into Jesus’ eyes. He stopped the knife before he smiled yet again, “There’s that look that I enjoy” he said before he pushed the knife into the teen as he continued to watch the fear in his eyes. “Those eyes of yours are giving me fun ideas boy, ideas which you won’t enjoy... but I will” the man said as he withdrew the knife and dropped a gasping Jesus to the ground, “I can see why that cupcake liked you so much, so for the sake of our future meeting I will be letting you live a while longer” he had knelt down to say as he cleaned his knife on Jesus’ shirt before he got up and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to be the person I love to be and end it there; try not to hate me for it. The next chapter is at the top of my pile. Because of an increased workload in our lives we have put all requests and most of our stories on hold, but don’t worry about us abandoning them because that isn’t like us and we will get back to them as soon as we can.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


	8. No More Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus comes to terms with his life while he recovers and he also comes clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update, and another and another... so this chapter marks the end of the drama for this part and the end of Alex sadly.
> 
> Chapter 8  
> No More Lies
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Jesus laid in his bed, the sheets damp with his sweat from yet another nightmare; even though it had been four months since he had gotten stabbed he still couldn’t get it out of his head. Two months ago his mother had come home from work and said that the police had cornered the man and his men in a warehouse which had caused the man to burn it to the ground with them in it; fire burnt up corpses the only thing left when the police searched the ruins.

 

He didn’t know why but he felt like it wasn’t over, like the man was still out there but no matter how much he told his mothers what he thought they just told him that it was over and that he should try and move past it. Jude was the only one in the household to believe him about the man still being alive and it caused the divide that had grown between them to lessen slowly to the point that he had agreed to meet him and Connor back at the seaside house so that they could talk without being interrupted.

 

Deciding to get up and go for a walk to clear his head Jesus got out of bed and walked over to his dresser to get a pair of socks, shorts and a t-shirt and topped it off with a hoodie to keep the cooling air at bay. When he locked the door behind him and started walking he felt somewhat better, but his worries still nagged at the back of his mind; he kept walking at a relaxed pace and tried to just breath and think of something else. Alex came to mind, the guy had left to bury his brother and hadn’t come back, he instead sent Jesus an email saying that he had accepted a job in New York and that he hoped Jesus found what it was he was really searching for, his exact words were, “I know why you liked me, and why you wanted to be with me but I am not the person who can give you any of the things you want or need. If you look in your heart and stop running from what it is that you truly want then you will find the happiness that you are after” Jesus would never forget those words or the man that spoke them and thanks to them promising to stay in touch he never will.

 

Jesus came to the beach not far from the school; his eyes following the waves as they roll in while his heart pounded at the memory those waves awoke in him. That rainy day had been perfect in his eyes, the first time that he had truly felt wanted by the two younger teens and he couldn’t have felt happier. He knew what Alex meant, he knew that the man wanted him to get back together with Jude and Connor... but he also wanted more from him; he wanted them to go public and be together without hiding.

 

The thought of telling his moms that he wanted to be in a relationship with both Jude and Connor sent chills up his spine. He didn’t even know what to expect from them if he ever told them; he knew though that they wouldn’t be made about him liking guys slightly more than girls, but they would be both pissed and disappointed at him for doing what Brandon and Callie did.

 

Deciding to go back Jesus turned around and started to walk back to the house, joggers passing him without so much as a glance as he walked with his hands in his pockets and his hood over his head. He didn’t want anyone to see the white mark on his cheek, the open reminder of what had been done to him. The doctors had said that it would fade on its own and that he wouldn’t be left with any permanent scars; not even the stab wound which had missed everything vital would remain in a few months. But to him it would, because no matter how much the scars fade and disappear he could still see them oozing red and throbbing with the pain of that day, he would always gasp for breath whenever he sees a knife, a fact that he has been able to hide for the time being but something that he can’t hide from himself.

 

He felt his phone buzzing away in his pocket but he ignored it, and sure it might have been a stupid thing to do but he felt himself not caring anymore; something that he has been feeling a lot more as of late. Standing before the house he is reminded that it is Saturday by the image of Stef sitting on the steps waiting for him with her phone in hand, she gets up when he stands in front of her still with his hands in his pockets and his hoodie covering his eyes.

 

His mom didn’t say anything but instead embraced him in a tight hug, the woman sensing rather than seeing that he needed it. When they break apart for a breather Stef can see the tears that he had shed on his walk and the fresh ones the loving embrace had brought forth so she did the only thing a mother could and hugged her child to her as tightly as possible.

 

Breakfast was a silent affair, Jesus sitting and eating cereal in silence while the rest of the family ate and kept just as silent as he was. “Moms, can I talk to you after breakfast... alone?” Jesus surprised everyone by asking all of a sudden, Stef and Lena more so as they just stared at him, “Sure love” Stef had said when she found herself. Jesus spared Jude a look filled with something the younger teen knew all too well, but Jude didn’t seem mad or sad when he saw in Jesus’ eyes what it was he was going to talk to their moms about, instead he smiled and gave him a encouraging nod.

 

After breakfast Jude left with Marianna while Brandon and Callie went upstairs to study for an exam on Monday before they headed off on some sort of double date. Jesus though simply stayed where he was at the kitchen table while Stef and Lena quickly did the dishes, the two giving him a few glances through it all but not saying a word about anything other than the normal things about work and whatever drama they currently had going on in their lives, it kind of put him at ease to know that they weren’t pushing him.

 

When they were done they sat down next to him so that he was in the middle, the two giving him the time he needed to start talking to them and not to force him to say what was on his mind. “Promise you won’t be mad at me...” he began, his voice breaking slightly as he spoke. “We promise we won’t be mad at you love” Stef replied with a knowing tone of voice, Jesus who had heard her sureness looked at her and saw only love in the form of a smiling face and soft eyes. Taking a breath to steady himself Jesus said what was on his mind, “I was dating someone... two someone’s. It wasn’t something that I had wanted to happen but somehow it did; I know that it was wrong from the second I started it but I just couldn’t give it up afterwards” he tried his best to stay composed and tell them what he felt before they stopped him. “I had been a part of Jude and Connor’s relationship for a while now, or rather I was before everything went wrong...” he didn’t want to tell them how he had become a part of their relationship, of how he saw them having sex or how he joined them afterwards in their acts again and again so he decided to dance around the dirty details and just give them the emotions.

 

“Hayley had gone after Jude because she had somehow found out that we were together sort of, and she even went after Connor but thankfully not to such an extreme. But before that it was nice, it was just the three of us and we had fun... and we were happy” Jesus could remember waking up next to them, remember joking around and just talking after waking up in each other’s arms. He got a blissful expression on his face as he remembered laying awake at night listening to them breathing, of feeling their heartbeats gently thudding against his own, “I miss it... I miss being with them” he didn’t see the way both women were looking at him but he could tell that they were waiting for him to continue and it felt strange.

 

Jesus took a breath before he continued, “I know that it’s wrong to want this and that I shouldn’t feel this way about Jude or Connor. It was hard enough coming to terms with liking them before everything started but then after what had happened to Jude I just couldn’t take it anymore; it was then that Alex came into the picture, he helped me figure things out... he was someone to talk to that didn’t know me or judge me as harshly as I judged myself” He still couldn’t believe the silence, the accepting and unnerving silence. “With Alex I could be open, and it felt good. I didn’t have to hide with him, I could hold his hand in public or even kiss him and I think that that is why I fell for him... but what I had started to feel for him still didn’t come anywhere near what I felt for Jude and Connor, what I still feel for them both. I don’t know what to do, but I do know that I don’t want to lie anymore” it was all coming down to his last few words, to his plea to his mothers, “Is it okay to be with them? Is it okay to want to be with them both or am I just fooling myself into doing something wrong, I need you to tell me it’s okay to love them both... please...” his tears came back like a waterfall rushing over the edge of a mountain and he couldn’t stop them or finish.

 

Jesus sat there, two arms coming up to comfort him as he cried, and two soft voices telling him to calm down, to relax and he found that he did just like he had when those same voice’s soothed him after a thunder storm or nightmares. “Jude had told me everything when I had asked him about it a couple of months ago” Lena said combing her hand through his hair, he almost couldn’t believe that they hadn’t said anything but then as if on cue he felt a throb from just below his chest. “Afterwards she told me when I shared my own concerns with her” again Jesus was stunned as Stef spoke with such calmness.

 

“We might not approve completely but we understand... it’s not something you wanted, it’s not something you chased just because you wanted to feel it again” Lena started, and when she took a breath her wife continued, “You gave them both up to protect them and that tells us plenty about how you really feel, it shows us that this isn’t just a crush or something that will pass. And as much as we might not like admitting this it isn’t something we can control as your parents, it isn’t something we can just force to stop but even if it was and if we could I’m not sure we would have” Stef astonished her son with her words, his crying had stopped completely as she spoke.

 

The two women hugged their son, the teen not knowing what to do as he still took in what they had said, “Is that a yes?” he asked unsure of what he had heard, both Stef and Lena smiled at their sons question. “About a month ago Marianna had come to us to talk to us about you, she had noticed that we were looking at you and Jude somewhat differently so she had gone to Jude and he had told her that he had told me. She had asked us to give you guys a chance, she had wanted us to give you some room to get better too before we sat you down and talk to you about all of this” Lena said, her voice soft as she spoke. “After our talk with her we had started to talk about you, Jude and Connor as well, but before we could sit down and really talk about you three Brandon and Callie both came to speak to us about you guys. You can imagine our amazement when they both asked us the same thing as Marianna did, that we talk to you about it and give you three a chance to figure things out for yourselves; they wanted us to let you be together” Stef said, she did her best to stay calm as she spoke but Jesus could hear the slight concern in her voice, but it was understandable.

 

“So yes love, it’s a yes. But it’s a yes with rules that will have to be followed...” Jesus didn’t hear anything after that as his mind began to race with the news that he could be with the two boys that he loved, and not just the school girl crush type of love either, he knew that it was the real deal type of love. “... Under no circumstance are you three allowed to do anything sexual at all, you are far too young for that, more so Jude and Connor...” Stef went on to explain more rules but Jesus tuned her out again after that with a slight blush he hoped they didn’t notice, but even the slight fear that they might find out that that boat has sailed couldn’t stop him from feeling giddy about being allowed to be happy again and not have to lie about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had to think about how I wanted Stef and Lena to react to their relationship and I couldn’t help but choose this outcome, even though it’s not the most realistic one. So Alex’s role was to give Jesus a taste of what it feels like to be out and proud, strange that no one saw that. The next chapter will have a lot of emotions in it and maybe the start of some smut.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


	9. Back To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finishing up part 2 of this series now so see the next and last chapter for the full AN.
> 
> Chapter 9  
> Back To Us
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Jesus knocked once, twice on the door in front of him; the beach house hadn’t changed in the last few months since he had been here last, before everything had started... it was the place where it all began and he was hoping that it could be again. Jesus was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened, though to his surprise it wasn’t Jude or Connor that stood before him but his own sister Mariana and the girl was smiling at him with mischief in her eyes.

 

“Welcome, the other two are in the living room playing xbox” she said in a playful tone before stepping to the side so he could step inside, he cocked his head at his sister but before he could ask her what she was doing here a ping went off somewhere and the girl ran off after closing the door. Jesus walked into the living room where he found Jude and Connor playing a game, the two had their full attention on it but soon died though and gave up.

 

“Hey guys...” Jesus said, the two finally turning around to see him standing there, both of them sprang up and embraced him and he was taken aback by the action. Before long he returned the hugs, the three of them just standing there with their arms around each other, lost in their own little world the three only came back to earth when they heard someone clear their throat. They broke apart reluctantly and looked at Mariana who was standing in the door way, “I’m almost done with the food so please try and keep the touching to a minimum please; it doesn’t bother me but it kind of bothers me” she said before turning back towards the little kitchen leaving three confused boys behind.

 

“What is she doing here; I thought she was going out?” Jesus asked the other two who had gone to sit down, “This was all her idea. She wanted to do something special for us, but she wanted it to be a surprise for you” Jude said, the youngest motioning for Jesus to join them on the couch and he took him up on the offer. Jude and Connor had scooted to the sides to make room for Jesus between them, the three boys sitting there looking towards the little kitchen where Mariana was working.

 

“How did it go with your moms?” Connor asked, the teen seemed a little nervous, “It went great, so great that I still can’t believe it” the oldest said, his voice soft and distant, Jude could see something was still bothering Jesus though. Putting a hand on Jesus’ thigh Jude smiled up at him before saying, “Don’t worry about it too much. As long as we take it slow and show them that we really love each other then they will become more comfortable with us being together” both Jesus and Connor looked at Jude, Jesus with surprise at how wise the youngest sounded and Connor with something closer to pride.

 

“But we can’t be the way we were because they want us to keep sex out of it” Jesus said again, both of his boyfriends frowning at him, “I thought that you might leave that part out like I did, but I don’t see why we can’t still do everything we did before and just keep it a secret” Jude said, the boy trying to get them back to the way things had been before all of the drama with Hayley had started. “You guys wouldn’t be able to hide something like sex forever, especially since both of our moms will be keeping a much closer eye on you three” Mariana threw in her own two cents making them jump, three pairs of eyes looking at her again, “Though if you first showed them that you could be trusted, and maybe change how you advertise yourselves then they might allow it in a few years. I mean, Jude and Connor, you two are just fourteen and Jesus is sixteen and not to mention that Jude and Jesus are brothers by law now; so if you wanted to be together and not hide your relationship then you would have to find some way to be open and not cross any lines that could land everybody in trouble” Mariana finished, the girl had closed her eyes while she had talked and opened them to three stunned and confused faces, “What did you have in mind?” Connor asked after a moment of silence.

 

Mariana sighed as she walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, “You guys are hopeless. If you want them to trust you then show them that this isn’t just hormonal teenage puppy love, but instead the real deal, if in fact that is what it is” all three boys looked at each other, their eyes moving from one to the other and they didn’t have to speak to know that it was the real deal and not just puppy love as Mariana had put it. Mariana sighed again, this time though it was more relieve then frustration, “So if you want to come off as having a more mature relationship and want to go public eventually then all you have to do is say that you two as siblings are sharing Connor and he is okay with that” realization dawned on all three of them she saw and smiled when she did, “It is wrong for siblings to be together but it isn’t all that wrong or uncommon for siblings to be dating the same person, as long as there is nothing sexual between the siblings” Mariana finished saying and could see the hope creep back into her twins eyes and she gave herself a mental pat on the back for giving him something to look forward to.

 

“So me and Jesus won’t be able to do stuff like hold hands in public?” Jude asked, the boy looked confused so Mariana tried it a different way, “Siblings share a lover more often than you think, but sometimes they share each other as well, though in private. You won’t be able to hold hands in public no, but that only goes in public where people know you, so rather think about it this way. You don’t hold hands in public but still do all the things you do in private, and then when you three go to college and it’s to somewhere where people don’t know you then you don’t have to hide because no one would know that you are related unless you tell them. A private present now and open future later” thankfully Jude seemed to understand now and Mariana was thankful for that. Mariana got up and turned to leave but turned back before she left, “And as for hiding the sex, don’t forget that you guys have us to help with that; a sort of you scratch our backs and we make sure you get your alone time” and with that said the girl left leaving three blushing boys behind.

 

Connor looked at the two adopted brothers, they were looking at each other and he wished that he knew what they were thinking. When he had seen Jesus spying on them back then he had only been after the sex because he had been checking out Jesus for as long as he could remember and he was sure that he lusted after him too. The teen had been his first fantasy and he had always wondered what it would be like to have sex with him which is why he jumped at the chance to do the deed when he saw him spying on him and Jude; but never did he think that he would fall for him like he had fallen for Jude and never would he have thought that he could be so lucky to not just find love once but twice and at the same time.

 

Jude saw Connor looking between the two of them; the boy’s eyes scanned his first boyfriends face to try and figure out what he was thinking but then he remembered their talk back when Connor had persuaded him to try a threesome with Jesus. Connor had told him back then that he had always had a thing for Jesus and that he would give anything to have sex with him, he had gone so far as to beg Jude for a chance with him and Jude couldn’t deny Connor anything and he would have been lying to himself if he said that he didn’t think that Jesus was hot and that he was attracted to him as well. Though he never thought that what was supposed to be just one night of passion would become something so much more, that they would start to share one common feeling between all three of them... love.

 

Jesus looked at Jude, the boy’s eyes awash with emotions he himself felt and he didn’t know how to express them at that moment, he just continued to stare into the eyes of the person that had become his younger brother, his lover and something so much more than that. He turned his head to look at Connor and felt the same feeling as he did for Jude, the same feeling that confused him to no end and the only word he knew how to express it as was love.

 

When Connor had asked him to join them he had been nervous, more so since he had never really thought about liking boys because he had only ever looked at girls. When he had had sex with Connor right here back then he had never thought that he would develop feelings for the boy; he had thought that he had just been aroused and that if he had sex then the feeling would go away, a one night stand that would scratch an itch but then that itch became unbearable. Turning his head to look in front of him he thought about the many times that he had seen Connor at school before Jude had come to live with them, and he surprised himself with how little he remembered seeing the other boy around school, of how little he really still knew about the boy he claimed to love and the thought was unsettling. If Jude had not come into his life and started going out with Connor then he would never have known Connor, then he would probably have ended up dating someone like Hayley who would love him enough for him to drown his uncertainty in, for him to hide behind until he realised that he wasn’t really happy... if not for Jude then he would never have known this feeling called love; love twice over and he couldn’t get over how happy that made him feel.

 

Connor and Jude looked at Jesus smiling while a single tear fell down his cheek, their eyes glued to it until it slid between his lips and into his mouth. Jude and Connor both leaned in to plant a tender kiss at the edges of Jesus’ lips, the act surprising the boy for only a moment before he reacted and brought his hands up to the back of their necks and started to switch between them as he returned the kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be completely smut with a little plot near the end, so for everyone who has been waiting for that you will have your reward.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


	10. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of part 2 of this series, so we hope you enjoy.
> 
> Chapter 10  
> Together Again
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Jesus deepened his kiss with Jude first, the younger boy moaning into his mouth as he explored his with his tongue. Before Jude could lose himself in the kiss though Jesus switched back to Connor and gave him the same treatment but unlike with Jude the dirty blonde didn’t give up control as easily and fought against Jesus with his own tongue until they were having a little dual that left them both breathless. Jude not one to be ignored attached himself to Jesus’ neck while rubbing his bulge, the boy smirking against skin as he heard his brothers gasp which gave Connor the chance he had fought for; Jesus felt himself gently pushed back on the couch while Connor straddled his hips and Jude kiss down his neck until he was teasing one of Jesus’ nipples through the fabric of his t-shirt while his hand kept up the rubbing of his arousal which had Jesus bucking up into Connor.

 

Connor sucked Jesus’ bottom lip into his mouth before letting it go with a pop, the teen leaning back to look at the sight before him and he couldn’t contain the groan at the way Jesus looked all flustered and needy. Connor pecked Jesus’ lips again before he got up and off of his hips and knelt down between his spread legs and gripped his hips with his hands, he made sure to make eye contact with Jesus and held his stare as he pulled down his shorts with his teeth and only when he could see the bulging underwear before him did he use his hands to take off the shorts all the way; Jesus groaned through it all and since Jude had pulled up his shirt to get to the nipple he had been teasing the oldest teen couldn’t contain the sounds he was letting out.

 

Jude stopped sucking Jesus’ nipple when he saw the white line that had almost cost him a brother and lover and he couldn’t help but plant a kiss to it; he held his lips against the fading scar before trailing them back up to plant a tender kiss to his adopted brother’s kiss swollen lips. Jude took Connor’s previous place on Jesus’ hips and ground down on Jesus’ crotch while Connor got up to strip down to his own tight form fitting boxers which he had begun to wear more since he had started to date these two if only to look hotter for them but mostly to tease them relentlessly.

 

Jesus’ cock was straining against his tight navy blue boxer briefs, the teen mentally crying as the sensations were becoming too much; and when Connor crouched down between his legs again to pull down his boxer briefs while Jude now got off of his lap and stripped down until he was completely naked to give both Jesus and Connor a sight that made their need grow and their cocks harden even more. Connor didn’t waste time in taking half of Jesus into his mouth, the older teen letting out a sound that was somewhere between and gasp and a drawn out moan; Connor wrapped his hand around what he didn’t take into his mouth and started to jerk him off, and it amazed him how much Jesus has grown during the few mouths that they had not been together but then again so have he and Jude.

 

Jude jerked himself off slowly while he watched the many expressions that Jesus was making, the oldest of the three looking completely lost to the feeling of Connor’s plump soft lips around his cock and Jude could relate to the feeling. Jude straddled Jesus’ hips again but this time his back was against his chest so that he could sit down in his brothers lap; Connor seeing what his younger boyfriend was doing pulled off of Jesus’ cock with an obscene pop before sucking down Jude’s smaller member making the boy moan as he was engulfed.

 

Jesus brought three of his fingers to the boy’s mouth and watched as he sucked them into his mouth, his tongue poking out to lick around and in between them from time to time. Connor pulled off of Jude this time and sucked Jesus back down, his cheeks hollowing as he took as much as he could before he pulled off with his tongue zig zagging across the underside; the action had Jesus bucking up to try and get back the wonderful heat but Connor had already moved back to sucking down Jude. Connor switched between the two while Jesus lubed his fingers with Jude’s spit, but when Jesus pulled his fingers from the boy’s mouth and brought them to his pert little ass Connor decided to push his own limits so he aligned both boys and took both of them into his mouth while Jesus teased Jude’s rim.

 

Both Jude and Jesus bucked up into Connor’s mouth; the dirty blonde almost gagging at how forceful they were being but he composed himself and did his best to take them both though he had all of Jude down his throat before he neared Jesus’ base and he decided against going farther and pulled off of both cocks. Spit ran down his chin as he pulled off of the two boys, he gathered what he could with his hand and even sucked his own fingers down for a while as he watched Jude get opened by three of Jesus’ fingers.

 

Connor watched as Jesus teased the boy into a writhing mess as he probed at his own rim, his fingers eager as they started to prep him while he watched the sight before him. Jesus claimed Jude’s lips over the boys shoulder, the kiss heated and demanding but somehow there was an undertone of something more in the way that Jesus held the boys head with his free hand and how Jude gripped the back of his brothers head.

 

The two broke the kiss when they heard Connor gasp, two pairs of eyes focused on him while he played with his prostate, “I’ve missed seeing that face of his... though I think I missed the feeling of sinking into you two more” Jesus whispered into Jude’s ear while they watched Connor open himself up, and all the while Jesus kept up his own ministrations inside of Jude causing the boy to beg. “Please, Jesus, please I need you inside of me” Jesus though didn’t stop and instead just watched as Connor prepped himself, the two older boys knew what they wanted and both of them were in no rush at all to get just that.

 

Jesus finally pulled his fingers from Jude when Connor bit his bottom lip, the dirty blonde locking eyes with Jesus as he did. The oldest lift Jude off of him and got up while placing him where he had been moments ago; Jude looked confused until he saw Connor pull out his fingers from his hole and get up, the teen coming to a halt between his legs. Connor gripped both of Jude’s legs and hefted them up exposing the boys prepped entrance; Jesus all the while walked over to stand behind Connor before crouching down and parting the teens firm ass cheeks. Both Jesus and Connor delved in with their tongues at the same time; Connor licking around Jude’s rim while Jesus went right ahead and probed the dirty blonde with his wet muscle.

 

Jude was gripping the top of the couch while Connor poked his tongue into his hole, the boy letting out moans as his insides were probed and every so often Jesus would cause a moan or gasp to rip itself from Connor’s delicious lips and the action would just give Jude all the more pleasure. Jesus pulled back after he was sure that Connor was ready, he sank a finger all the way in though just to be sure that the blonde didn’t hurry the act and he was please by both how easily his finger went in and out and the sound of approval that he got.

 

Connor pulled back and stood upright again when he felt Jesus do the same, the teen knowing what was coming next. Connor positioned himself at Jude’s entrance and slowly sank in, the boy moaning out at how much deeper the position let Connor go; Jesus waited until Connor had sheathed himself inside of Jude before he did the same to the blonde, though he didn’t go slow but instead went with one quick snap of his hips that had him seated inside of the familiar tight heat of the teens ass.

 

The three stayed still, no one moved as they took in the pleasure that had been lost to them for so long; they didn’t want to ever lose this feeling again and they were going to make sure that no matter what came their way that they would take it on as one, because in this moment in time they were one and no one could tear them apart.

 

Jesus pulled out of Connor and pulled him along and out of Jude, he pushed him back into the youngest before he pushed back into him and that is how they set the pace. It was hurried, all three of them wanting the release that they have been denied for so long that they didn’t hold back; Connor all but screamed each time he got sheathed inside of Jude again and when Jesus would ram right into his prostate, the dirty blonde lost to the pleasure of the moment.

 

Jude wasn’t in a better position either, the force of not one but two cocks ramming his insides had the boy a drooling and begging mess who couldn’t get enough of the feeling of Connor filling him only to be forced deeper each time Jesus filled him. Jesus gripped Connor’s hips with bruising force as he pounded away, neither caring about lasting or drawing this out because all three knew that they were together now and have all the time in the world to do this again and again.

 

Jude took to jerking himself off erratically, the boy lost to the haze his body was in due to the feelings inside of him; he had missed this so much and was so happy when he felt the familiar feeling pooling in his gut that when he finally came he cried out loud while tears flowed freely.

 

Connor feeling the tightening around his cock and the stimulation to his prostate pushed in deep one last time before filling the boy, he sealed their lips in a kiss while Jesus continued to chase his own release. When Jesus felt his release nearing he pushed Connor down onto Jude causing the boys sensitive member to push deeper into Jude; Jesus pulled Connor’s head back and hungrily kissed him as he shot his seed deep into the blonde.

 

A few minutes later the three were sitting on the floor in a mess of limbs, their eyes closed as they slept away the end of the first round of many, all three holding onto each other but what really made the picture they created all the more perfect were three sets of content smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is, the final chapter of part two and the first smut scene in this part... sorry, I didn’t think that the plot would have taken away so much of the smut. Leave your comments about this part please, we love hearing back from our readers. Part three is already in the works, but at the moment it is just being plotted though; a little teaser for it should keep everyone sated until it comes out. “Jesus looked over at Jude, the boy hadn’t noticed the cream that Connor had smeared on the tip of his nose when he had kissed him, though when the youngest looked over at him as he laughed softly a bright red blush painted his cheeks when his eyes crossed to look at the white cream on his nose” Part three will be major drama free and will be about them starting an open relationship and going on dates, so mostly it will be feelings and smut and then also the three being super cute. Thanks for reading and supporting this story and series.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of a story I just can’t stay away from. So I am thinking of adding in some OC’s to add to the drama and later on the action, but I would like to hear some feedback on this first though, so let me know what you think of the idea… and yes I said action, which means that those bastards that hurt poor little Jude will get what’s coming to them. Hope you all enjoyed and thanks again for all the support through ISpy.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


End file.
